‘UF 11-1-24’ is a new and distinct, nearly seedless, midseason sweet orange with higher soluble solids/box ratio, and juice color than the current industry standard, ‘Midsweet’. ‘UF 11-1-24’ arose as a single tree from among more than 100 trees produced in 1991 by irradiation of budwood of the sweet orange cultivar ‘Midsweet’, released by the USDA in 1987. These trees were planted in 1992 and grown near Venus, Fla. The original tree of ‘UF 11-1-24’ was selected after several seasons of evaluation on the basis of producing low-seeded and seedless fruit, whereas the original variety, ‘Midsweet’, typically produces between 10-15 seeds per fruit. Trees of ‘UF 11-1-24’ were asexually propagated by budding onto commercial rootstocks, along with several other low-seeded selections made from the original planting; together these were grown in a replicated field trial in north central Florida. All of those trees are true-to-type. ‘UF 11-1-24’ was identified as the best performer in the trial. The individual source tree from which budwood was collected for phytosanitary cleanup was chosen on the basis of its superior performance relative to the other individual trees of ‘UF 11-1-24’. It consistently yielded more fruit, with higher soluble solids than the selection mean value.